


【芜湖大司马X肖战】今宵斩金龙

by YuriBest



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBest/pseuds/YuriBest
Summary: 十年王者无人问，一朝成皮天下知。
Relationships: 芜湖大司马/肖战
Kudos: 1





	【芜湖大司马X肖战】今宵斩金龙

“吸血怎么说，吸血……诶，你会不会觉得我很菜？其实这波啊，这波和队友配合的不是很好。呐，咱们明天下午三点钟，继续韩服单杀Faker。”  
韩金龙如释重负地关闭了直播摄像头，摘下耳机，空洞地望着天花板。  
回想起方才直播时满屏幕的“芜湖起飞”和“肉蛋葱鸡”，他无奈地苦笑。不知过了多久，韩金龙决定下楼去买菜。  
李美慧最近回老家照顾老丈人了，所以他只能自己做饭。  
“黑粉就黑粉吧，只要我还有热度就行，为了这个家我不能糊。”自嘲地咧了咧嘴，韩金龙走出了直播室，将房门轻轻掩上，在看到墙角藏着的那块【金牌讲师】的牌子后，他的眼神里充满留恋。  
此刻已经是晚上九点多了，住宅区内一片寂静，路灯的光芒仅限照明，驱不走韩金龙身旁的寒冷。  
验完体温走出社区，天上见不到一颗星星。  
朝着自己的目标走去，韩金龙的眼神漫无目的地扫视着周围。  
突然，他眼神泛起了一丝波澜。  
在不远处的一个胡同口，警车的灯光闪烁着，两个警察严肃地站在两旁，死死盯着从胡同口里出来的一溜人。  
那些人或是衣冠不整，或是抱头掩面，很容易就让人联想到某些皮肉产业。  
凝望着这些稚嫩的面孔，韩金龙的眼神逐渐失去了聚焦，仿佛回到了四年前的那个下午。  
……Four Years Ago……  
那一年，他才离开CC战队，作为被队员打了的教练，他觉得自己再也没办法回到职业选手的行列了。  
于是他开始利用自己的游戏天赋直播。  
效果很好，也赚到了一些钱。  
这天他正像往常一样使用虚空掠夺者在王者局大杀四方，而且超常发挥地打出了个五杀。诸位可能不知道在高端王者局从逆风打到翻盘五杀是什么概念，我们一般只会用两个字来形容这种人：起飞！  
但就算是这么起飞的一把，也没能让吝啬的观众们发出更多的夸赞。歪头看去一旁的弹幕列表，只有寥寥数条“666”。  
“那我今天先吃饭去了啊，大家明天再见。”僵硬而慌乱地拔掉了电源线，这个大男孩终于忍不住哭出声来。  
悲伤的呜咽填满了他自己的房间。  
过了许久，韩金龙抬起头，摸了摸自己发酸的鼻子。一言不发地离开了电流麦的面前。  
漫步在小区的林荫道里，韩金龙觉得自己的存在突然失去了意义。  
以前战队的时候不论多么困难，他都能挺过来，但现在他孑身一人，孤独蚕食了他的坚强。  
他知道，要是他还想拥有明天继续打开直播间的勇气，他就得去那个地方。  
就和他之前直播开荒期做的事一样。  
经过了绕来绕去的路段后，他的呼吸有些紊乱，汗渍也渗透出了衬衫。  
至于为什么他不愿意打车来到这里，那是因为这个地方的特殊性。  
【Gay Bar】  
这里是芜湖最出名的男同性恋俱乐部，在这里你可以邂逅自己的真爱，也能点名店员一夜疯狂，留欲不留情。  
是的韩金龙是个男同。  
这是他珍藏多年的秘密，在他的交际圈中没人知道的秘密。  
“哥、哥哥，您来了啊。”站在门口的一个拘谨的小男生的声音，吸引了他的注意。  
“嗯，你是新来的？”韩金龙嘴角含笑地看着他。  
这个看起来充满稚气的男孩穿着比平角内衣还短的牛仔短裤，加上半露肩膀的吊带，让他浴火腾腾上涨。  
韩金龙一把搂住了男孩：“小弟弟，叫什么名字啊？愿不愿意陪我玩玩呀？”  
“哥哥，我叫肖战……当然愿意了……”肖战羞红了脸，抱着自己胸口小声说道。  
之后，韩金龙向老板点了间包夜的房间，他先去洗了澡。  
肖战是第一次接客，内心很是忐忑。  
“唔，我能不能让哥哥舒服啊。”  
肖战手指间互相戳了戳，韩金龙已经洗完澡出来了。  
他直接扑到了肖战的身上，吻起了肖战的锁骨。  
“不要…不要这么急啊…”肖战欲迎还拒，欲语还休。  
悉悉索索地脱衣声传来，在韩金龙灵活地手指与舌头下，肖战已经是双眼迷离、面色桃红、津液垂延，胸口急促地起伏，双腿盘绕在韩金龙身上摩擦，喉咙里还发出了小兽一样的咕噜声。  
窃法巧手、巨舌鞭笞、快速拔枪、狂野生长、致命节奏、 巨龙撞击、战争律动、能量倾泻、最终谢幕、枯萎。  
光幕拉开，生辉普照。  
阳光照射在房间内，轻薄的被单遮住了肖战的小肚子，迷蒙半醒之间，呢喃着含糊不清的梦语：“哥哥……”  
韩金龙在酒吧前台结账。  
胖乎乎的老板笑呵呵地收着钱：“下次再来啊。”  
“让这么小的孩子干这行，你的良心呢？日本人和中国人的观念差别这么大啊。”  
那老板依旧儒雅随和地说道：“没办法，毕竟再过几年我就要回去继承皇位了，经济会管制，现在恰烂钱嘛。”  
韩金龙摇了摇头，检查了一下自己的服装没什么问题后，推开了完全不透光的玻璃门，离开这白天也依旧黑暗的酒吧。  
以后的日子里，他来俱乐部的次数更加频繁了。  
每次都如胶似漆、干柴烈火。  
做梦的时候都能听到肖战叫他：“哥哥。”这个被世界阴暗面束缚的少年，却给了韩金龙最温暖积极的鼓励与支持。  
“诶？哥哥是主播啊，哇塞，好厉害！”  
“嘻嘻，我也想像哥哥一样成为大家的焦点啊。”  
“哥哥，今天我要在上面！”  
不过偶尔也能看到肖战和别的男人进屋，那代表着他今晚注定寂寞。  
终于，韩金龙忍不住了。  
这一天，他像往常一样，点了肖战。  
和他来到包厢里后，韩金龙背对着他，一言不发。  
肖战也知道现在气氛不对，但这种沉重的如同水银般的空气快要让他窒息，他不得不打破这种桎梏。  
“哥哥……不开始么？”他小心翼翼地问道，如同害怕主人责罚的小狗。  
韩金龙沉默半晌才说道：“你以后别再干这行了。”  
肖战愣住了，随后他看见韩金龙扔过来了一张银行卡：“这里面是七百万，密码是你的生日。你拿着赎身后干点正常行业吧。你不是想受人关注吗？当偶像也许是个不错的选择，你底子好得很。”  
肖战眼睛湿润了：“哥哥……”  
“以后别再叫我哥哥了。咱们两个就当不认识吧。”韩金龙走了出去，自始至终也没看他一眼。  
肖战把银行卡捂在胸口，涕泗横流。  
悲伤满溢，亦如韩金龙五杀的那个下午。  
此刻，即使是身下柔软的席梦思也脱不起这颗受伤的心了。  
从那以后，肖战再也没有见过韩金龙。  
他拿着这些钱去整了容，然后进军了娱乐圈，成为了家喻户晓的明星。  
当他第一次看见为自己而疯狂的粉丝时，这个温柔的大男孩笑了：“你好鸡巴贱哦，叫我哥哥。”  
而大韩金龙去哪了呢？  
他也抛弃了自己高端局教学的坚持，听从工会的命令，开始转战低端白银局。  
“你皮，皮。欸！这手，捞得嘛淌口水！”  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写bl文，欢迎芜湖男同和小飞侠来对线


End file.
